


Already Done

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for will-grayhamster's prompt: the bridge crew finds out that Jim and Bones are together. Bonus points for fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Done

**Author's Note:**

> (It's not as fluffy as I intended sorry)

It happened in a whirlwind during the last few months at the Academy- somehow, Jim and Leonard had ended up kissing and neither of them really remembered what prompted it, but they had just kept on going and hadn’t stopped even though Jim was technically Bones’ commanding officer and they violated about seventeen protocols alone.

Carol was actually the first one to figure it out. She would often take lunch with the pair, and on the days where their shifts didn’t match up or one of them was tied up, the entire air at the table was different. Less cheerful, somehow, especially when it was Jim who was gone. On one of these days, when Leonard was picking at a salad and more shoving food around than eating, she bravely plopped down across from him and looked him square in the eye.

"You should ask Jim out," she said, and Leonard choked on the bite of salad.

"What?"

"You like him, he likes you, you two should date," she said nonchalantly, and Leonard’s eyebrows shot up.

"Dammit, Carol," he sighed, reaching under his black undershirt and pulling out a chain with a ring hanging off of it. "We’re married already."

"Excuse me?"

Leonard nodded as he replaced the ring. “After Khan, when we were on Earth, we went off and got hitched. In secret, of course.”

Carol nodded numbly. “Er, yes, well… that’s quite good of you two. Except I promised Nyota that I would convince you to ask the captain out, so maybe it’s time that you two came out. There’s a betting pool on who asks who out first, so I hear.”

"Goddammit," Leonard mumbled, and he pulled his comm out. "McCoy to Kirk."

"Kirk here. What’s going on?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Meet me in my ready room in five," Jim replied, and Leonard winked at Carol. 

"I think we’re about to come out to the bridge."

Jim reached over to interlace his fingers with Leonard’s as the turbolift halted outside the bridge, and they stepped out together. 

"Everyone, stop for a moment," Jim called out, and everyone on the bridge halted and turned to look at the captain. "Bones and I have some news."

"We’re married," Leonard said, and he again reached under his shirt to pull the ring out. "After Khan, we got married, and we kept our relationship a secret. But Lt. Marcus tells me there’s a betting pool of which one of us will ask the other out first, so we figured we should tell you all now."

"Also," Jim added, staring around at the bridge. "I think now would be a good time to remind you that betting on a Federation vessel violates protocols, and if I hear of it again, everyone involved will be dropped at the nearest Starbase with nothing more than their personal belongings."

"Aye, Captain," the crew chorused, and Leonard smiled as Jim walked him back to the medbay and kissed him lightly.


End file.
